the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 May 2019
23:56-16 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 23:56-18 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-42 Quin what happened to you taking a break? 23:57-59 I am taking a break. 23:58-15 This ain't a break lmfao 23:58-26 It will happen tomorrow but as a 17 day break. 23:58-44 So you will be gone for 17 days? 23:58-56 Sure. 23:59-03 Let's see how long that lasts 23:59-05 Fish 23:59-19 My feesh died. 23:59-24 Hart have you been to RPC yet? 23:59-40 Meine zu 23:59-43 Hart has seemingly disappeared from RPC. 23:59-43 Nein 00:01-21 I shall b mod/b RPC 00:02-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:04-12 Hail the pimp king 00:04-21 Pewdiepie 00:04-23 Pump 00:04-33 Pimpdiepie 00:04-50 Whats up drama alert nation 00:05-11 Hey Q! O/ 00:05-29 Hey Syde! O/ 00:05-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:05-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-43 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:05-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:05-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:05-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:05-46 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 00:05-48 Syde! O/ 00:05-49 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-40 /me crawls through five hundred yards of chicken wire, three burning villages, two incendiaries, and one lecture on igneous rocks to get to C.Syde65's afro 00:10-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:10-57 I'm back again 00:11-11 Hi back again, I'm dad. 00:11-20 you're bach again. 00:11-23 Welcome, Savoy 00:11-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:11-46 Seems Quinty be Savoy's dad 00:12-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:12-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:14-18 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:15-50 Savory. 00:15-54 I cracked the code 00:16-19 ^ 00:16-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:16-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:16-49 now all we need is a Sveet 00:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-40 wb me 00:19-04 the dog says björk 00:19-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:19-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:20-16 nope 00:21-11 So tell me, Logan.wood2. 00:21-26 Why did you do it? 00:21-29 How does it feel since you reformed? 00:21-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-00 i have changed like a phoenix and want a good life choice to show you alll 00:22-06 Lmfao. 00:22-10 You have rose from the ashes. 00:22-11 I wonder why Savini the rainwing prince 01 did it. 00:22-20 Did nothing. TKF is the true man to question. 00:22-24 I wonder TKF, why did you do it? 00:22-30 I did nothing wrong. 00:22-41 love the memes 00:23-12 Why did you do it, Savini the rainwing prince 01?> 00:23-14 ? 00:23-20 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:23-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-38 why did you do it quinton 00:23-55 I did nothing wrong. 00:24-07 I truly wonder why you did it, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 00:24-31 oh quinton you did something wrong 00:24-31 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D6PtWdLXsAAgIht.jpg uh, I don't think this graph worked out as well as they hoped. 00:24-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:24-35 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 00:24-37 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-43 i truly know what quinton did 00:24-52 Sure you do. 00:24-55 i do 00:25-02 True, true FP. 00:25-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-21 What did I do, Savini the rainwing prince 01? 00:25-30 iTo Catch a Savini. 00:25-39 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:25-41 Take a seat, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 00:25-41 Why are you here tonight? 00:25-44 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-57 Let it be known such memes as this ORIGINATED due to _________. 00:25-57 Amber 00:26-01 @quinton 00:26-05 ring a bell 00:26-07 WTF. 00:26-16 >What did I do 00:26-25 >Amber 00:26-25 Yo, wtf. 00:26-34 There was no "doing." 00:26-47 Stop! No! 00:26-48 it was not a doing 00:26-58 because it was something painful 00:27-04 emotional pain 00:27-15 No drama on main please. 00:27-17 got to love those break ups over nothing 00:27-27 okay 00:27-28 WTF. 00:27-51 Watch yourself, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 00:27-55 Now tell me why you are here tonight. 00:28-23 to expain wha quinton hate 00:28-29 explain 00:28-53 Damn it, FUCK. 00:28-58 what is it 00:29-04 I wonder why you did it. 00:29-17 i done nothing you should ask quinton what he did 00:29-28 I did nothing wrong. 00:29-30 Wtf. 00:29-31 because it is something juicy 00:29-40 You ain't gonna turn this shit around. 00:29-42 Is not, lmao. 00:29-48 What happened to Extra Creepypasta Wiki is a symbollic. 00:29-50 At once, 00:29-54 it had a dark theme. 00:29-56 No, it is light. 00:30-01 A pheonix, much like LW2. 00:30-22 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:30-26 bXxSarcasticBunnyxX. 00:30-32 Oof 00:30-32 Welcome, witness Savoy. 00:30-45 Ja, danke 00:30-46 He is not the witness. 00:30-56 Bring her in. 00:31-10 I remember when Savini posted gore in my PM. 00:31-10 Good times. 00:31-10 I'm carving up my popsicle stick into a shank. 00:31-14 Yo, wtf. 00:31-22 I got a GOD-LIKE PM from Savini. 00:31-26 Send it 00:31-30 Wait, no, a shiv. 00:31-39 Send it here as well. 00:31-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:31-56 yep 00:32-02 Savini can you send me a god-tier PM too 00:32-06 http://prntscr.com/nnpz0y 00:32-18 oh korra 00:32-23 What is the censored word! 00:32-30 Lmao. 00:32-33 Tell me in DM now 00:32-37 A dubious name. 00:32-53 Imma unblock Savini's PM. 00:33-03 Savini the rainwing prince 01 00:33-03 quinton hate puberty 00:33-15 WTF. 00:33-16 big Disgraceful. 00:33-27 He sent me the same. 00:33-29 Typo and all. 00:33-32 That ain't right. 00:33-48 quinton you hated amber over puberty 00:33-55 so you broke up with her because of it 00:34-02 No drama on main. 00:34-02 That was a rumor made by Mother Cat. 00:34-04 I love puberty. The hair, the voice- 00:34-05 Okey 00:34-08 WTF. 00:34-12 Lets stop now 00:34-15 yep 00:34-19 we got our fun 00:34-21 Imma go back to my shitposting now. 00:34-23 and our new meme 00:34-24 Tell me why you did it, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 00:34-30 No waittt come back to our server 00:34-36 Fuck our server. 00:34-36 Ain't no new meme. 00:34-38 Fuck you too! 00:34-41 I am freeee. 00:34-50 korra is free 00:34-59 ; - ; 00:35-08 now nothing happened 00:35-10 I wonder, why did she do it? 00:35-12 pleaseeee u promised 100 questions 00:35-22 we're only on 14! 00:35-47 Shiv turning out well. Might use it some time. 00:35-55 Imma make anotha. 00:36-27 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:36-53 oh shit 00:36-57 i was supposed to work on something 00:36-59 oh well 00:37-04 it can wait until tomorrow 00:37-18 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-37 Welcome, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 00:37-49 Let's discuss X*S*******B*****X. 00:37-59 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:38-23 There was no collusion. 00:38-28 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-01 oh korra nothing happened you high kite you 00:39-14 oh korra nothing happened you high kite you 00:39-23 What the fuck does this even mean? 00:39-23 Like no joke. 00:39-26 What the fuck was that? 00:39-35 it means you are high 00:39-47 taking some of that peppermint tea have you korra 00:39-55 >admits he did something back in the SB days 00:39-55 >immediately says nothing happened now 00:39-58 Indeed, it is clearly me that is high. 00:39-58 iyou high kite you 00:40-48 nothing wrong 00:40-57 korra likes me 00:41-02 we all know it 00:41-09 Lel. 00:42-00 now korra you want to know the truth you want that juicy steak well nothing happened with me and X*S*******B*****X. 00:42-08 Sure. 00:42-16 No shit, cuz she rejected you. 00:42-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:42-18 Lmfao. 00:42-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:42-23 Lol. 00:42-23 Hmph. 00:42-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:42-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:42-26 When was this? 00:42-34 ik she did so nothing happened 00:42-41 it was about a month ago 00:42-44 i think 00:42-46 I am just so sad now. 00:42-54 Now EVERYONE knows the meaning of "I wonder why you did it, Savini the rainwing prince 01". 00:42-56 but korra nothing happened since then 00:43-05 Just what is the meaning of that? 00:43-08 I saw it was said a bunch of times 00:43-11 Not sure why 00:43-24 It was due to what he said to her. 00:43-32 To Sarca? 00:43-40 i think the meme is dying since you have no latest news of me korra so you are going back to old and closed cases 00:43-50 She got one on her left, two on her right and I ain't got one cause I'm a normal male. 00:43-57 wtf 00:43-59 Now it lost its mysteriousness. 00:43-59 On to find a new thing. 00:44-25 So Amber 00:44-48 That was a good meme while it lasted. 00:45-30 Remember that time Savini admitted to everything, said to move on, said he was a changed man, then had the chat logs deleted? Good times. 00:45-44 i never touched any chat logs 00:45-48 because idk how 00:45-58 South deleted them. 00:46-09 Just like you never t- 00:46-09 Nvm. 00:46-24 LMAO. 00:46-29 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:46-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-46 oh south why did you do it 00:47-17 It is a shame this meme died like this. 00:47-26 it did 00:47-26 I feel as if Savini the rainwing prince 01 and I should look in the mirror and be ashamed of ourselves. 00:47-31 so we need to find a new one 00:47-37 i should 00:47-38 Looking back at this conversation, this was crazy. 00:47-38 Happened all on main. 00:47-38 I should demote. :) 00:47-48 oof 00:47-59 okay korra 00:48-37 "I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Bill Clinton 00:48-49 dead meme 00:48-55 being brought back to life 00:49-21 by one anti teen 00:50-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:50-39 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-13 you high kite you 00:51-42 good K***a 00:52-13 how does it feel to try that peppermint tea K***a 00:52-27 I am sorry, 00:52-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-36 But only you have tried the good shit. 00:52-38 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:52-45 Ja, danke 00:52-53 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:52-56 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-21 K***a ik you had some of the good shit too 00:53-43 The meme is "K*rra". 00:53-43 And nope. 00:54-12 okay K*rra 00:54-15 thxs 00:54-57 so 00:54-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:55-00 any memes 00:55-04 gif's 00:55-14 anything 00:55-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:55-49 Nope. 00:55-51 We are out of memes..... 00:56-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:56-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:56-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-45 We ain't ever getting to 100, TG. 00:58-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:58-11 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:58-52 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:58-59 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-40 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:59-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-05 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:00-16 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 01:00-52 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-26 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:01-50 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:01-59 korra dm 01:02-09 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:02-30 sad 01:02-52 we're halfway there 01:02-58 and i can stay up until we're done 01:03-15 We ain't ever getting there. 01:03-31 >Told them I was thinking of compiling it into a book and crediting you and MoH as co-authors, TKF. 01:03-31 isnt this wiki licensed under creative commons 01:03-41 Yes. 01:04-01 Creative Commons 3.0, in fact 01:04-01 \o 01:04-02 unpopular opinion: the power of rot and decay is underrated. 01:04-04 dunno why youd make a book anyone else could copy+paste and then sell themselves 01:04-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:04-42 also Korra, Chase and MoH are far from TDL's only co-authors 01:04-51 ^^ 01:05-00 Yeah. 01:05-05 hey 01:08-06 The Demon's Light by Teiko14, TheKorraFanatic, Chase McFly, Messenger of Heaven, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls, C.Syde56, Downtown Freezy, South Ferry, Micheal Haptic, Octopus Wizard, and Quinton1721 01:08-16 is that even close to everyone 01:08-24 Probably not. 01:08-38 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:08-39 https://i.redd.it/8av7kk96l3ty.jpg 01:09-15 vsauce didn't handle being alone in a room for a day well did he 01:09-31 Speaking of Michael Haptic, 01:09-31 He just DMed on Discord. 01:09-35 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-00 why are all of the pins on discord freezy man saying edgy shit 01:11-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:11-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-29 Right o, I wanna do a villain character 01:11-58 sad 01:11-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:12-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-23 Meme. 01:12-24 explain your villain character, steven 01:12-51 guess not 01:13-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:13-38 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:15-14 bbigMichael Haptic will join the chat. 01:15-21 holy heck 01:15-23 This is gonna be truly epic. 01:15-23 Even better than the return of CCM. 01:15-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:15-50 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:17-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:17-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:17-18 so uh when tho 01:17-30 He just said "a bit". 01:18-01 Cory Baxter is a minor character in The Demon's Light. He claims to have once lived in the White House and starred in a popular anime series entitled Cory In The House. 01:18-01 01:18-01 He was kidnapped by The Demon to force the president of the United States to pay for his ransom, but Cory escaped before any deal could be made. He appears briefly in flashbacks in Season One. 01:18-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-53 https://the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com/wiki/Edward_Johnson 01:18-53 the infobox, the title and the intro paragraph each give a different last name 01:19-58 sad 01:20-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:20-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-13 Yes. 01:20-14 wv 01:20-18 *wb 01:20-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-39 will anyone ever reply to The Parallel Universe: Revolution 01:20-50 Nope. 01:20-50 what is going on here 01:21-02 we're waiting for micheal haptic to join 01:21-16 Isn't Michael Haptic Marshall's creator? 01:21-25 yep 01:21-38 Okay, my villain character shall be an alt right neo nazi, and of course, a holocaust denier, who thinks that jews are judeo bolsheviks out to destroy the white race and capitalist system, and he also tries to pass off the holocaust as a myth by the jews and soviet reds to make Germany look bad 01:21-48 Wtf? 01:21-49 okay so basically 01:21-50 He will cry after what I did to Marshall. 01:21-55 WTF. 01:22-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:22-24 this isnt a tdl character suggestion, is it 01:22-28 That could get someone globalled. 01:22-37 It sadly is, OW. 01:22-45 steven 01:22-48 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:22-53 is it a character suggestion for tdl 01:23-05 this character is relatable 01:23-06 DTF!!!11!11!! 01:23-12 guess the world may never know 01:23-18 /me tackle hugs DTF 01:23-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-47 /me tackles Quinton 01:23-55 No, just a TDL character concept 01:24-05 nazis dont exist in tdl 01:24-06 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:24-11 Oh, alright then 01:24-12 earth doesnt exist in tdl 01:24-17 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-20 jews probably dont exist in tdl 01:24-32 communists do but they're not called communists 01:24-38 Religion ain't exist in TDL. 01:24-41 what are they called OW 01:24-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:24-44 ^ quinton 01:24-49 no religion when you have a confirmed god 01:24-54 Alchem. Corp. :) 01:24-56 Fuck you 01:25-11 Alchem are democratic ranging to fascists 01:25-12 Rodinian Revolutionary Party or something like that 01:26-07 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-55 Welcome, bbigDZyR Haptic. 01:26-58 big b Woah. Is this who I think it is? 01:27-00 its happening 01:27-03 Yo. 01:27-13 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 This is truly epic, I am just so happy. 01:27-24 I think I may cry. 01:27-26 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-32 Welcome, DZyR Haptic. 01:27-36 Over what?? 01:27-42 Thanks ^ 01:27-46 You. 01:27-48 o/ 01:27-57 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:28-02 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-16 im not going to cry until teiko comes back and sues me for using keika in tdl original rp 01:28-24 ~ DZyR Haptic has left the chat ~ 01:28-26 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-37 holy shit 01:28-39 Eh, Im nothing to cry over. 01:28-52 Hi Syde o/ 01:28-56 My humble personage bows before your grandeur. 01:29-04 You are our God. 01:29-12 Am I?? 01:29-19 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:29-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-25 Your character is so complex 4 people have played him. 01:29-25 No, THIS is our god. 01:29-41 3 people gave up on playing marshall because he was just too epic 01:29-58 I am the new Marshall. 01:30-03 Marshall Rooke -- the shadow of iMichael Haptic. 01:30-08 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:30-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-18 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:30-28 Welcome, Heaven. 01:30-30 I wonder, 01:30-36 South Ferry - Leader of the Giggle Emote (Still, I hope) 01:30-37 Why didn't you write out Steven and Melissa's plot? 01:30-40 Ah shit. 01:30-41 Welcome, 01:30-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:30-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-45 bbigDZyR Haptic. 01:30-47 Michael! 01:30-51 I apologize for not giving you your proper welcome. 01:30-54 Mess! O/ 01:30-56 (giggle) 01:30-58 \o 01:31-06 Hello person I just talked to in DM 01:31-10 and good night 01:31-11 SF used to use it ALL the time, lmao. 01:31-14 Good night, bb. 01:31-19 Innit 01:31-26 Michael Haptic is my dad. 01:31-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:31-33 Okay, Imma need help 01:31-51 To think, when you left we were at no more than Episode 3 or 4, 01:31-54 now we are at 10. 01:32-04 Quinton, Ive had a few kids. I only remember Shadow but sure. Ill be ya Dad 01:32-22 @SF, thats good. 01:32-28 No! 01:32-38 It was merely a joke. 01:32-45 Lmao. Ight 01:33-12 so 01:33-14 I feel as if DZyR Haptic should join us daily again. 01:33-49 I've been here since the beginning. Only a few of you all would remember when DZyR was giving TheKorraFanatic "Warning 1"s. 01:33-55 Tbh, all I remember is South liked Android. Korra and Mess is my Family & from now on primary priority and that South is the opposite of East 01:34-13 big b u I AM /u /big /b keeping Marshall Rooke. 01:34-14 No!!! No E-Fam!!! 01:34-22 The good old days when I could kick Korra lol 01:34-25 E-fam 01:34-30 ree 01:34-30 NO E-Fam. 01:34-37 ew 01:34-37 E-fam be old archaic 2017 thing......... 01:34-40 E Fam?? 01:34-43 Let's bring Michael to TDLD. 01:34-56 Whats 2nd D?? 01:34-58 I have perfected my popsicle shiv. 01:35-21 i do remember TDL's back up wikis from 2 years ago that is abandoned 01:35-35 left for the dust 01:35-36 Perhaps one day our DarK Drist I Haptic shall once again join the RP. 01:35-39 Classic, Logan.wood2. 01:35-44 You were a member of my original crew. 01:35-50 You helped us to change the Wiki for the better. 01:36-00 I had too many accounts lol. 01:36-24 i remember 1 back up wiki 01:36-29 In 4 days, I shall resort to the primary use of OzE ll XG7L 01:36-35 said back up wiki has just banned lowercase text 01:37-19 OzE ll XG7L is needed. 01:37-27 Korra, does our OG members still attend TDL?? Like Sanchez, Q, Slendy etc 01:37-39 iRick Sanchez/i is bOctupus Wizard. 01:37-43 Octopus Wizard is Rick Sanhez. 01:37-46 South, OzE isnt needed. Only wanted 01:37-48 Q comes daily. 01:37-52 SlendyBot is long gone. 01:37-54 Qstlijku remains. SlendyBot is long forgotten. 01:38-05 I am the replacement of SlendyBot. I succeeded, where he failed. 01:38-13 None of your nonsense, Foid. 01:38-15 Ahem 01:38-16 ~ DZyR Haptic has left the chat ~ 01:38-16 !party 01:38-17 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 01:38-18 I am now an honorary OG membeer. 01:38-25 Nope. 01:38-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-35 member* 01:38-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-44 south ferry i was very stubborn get rid of those trolls 2 years ago and it costed me 01:38-52 I remember it now. 01:39-01 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-01 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-04 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-11 The National All Stars Socialist Party, of SF, Sanchez, and Wood2, v. Democratic Creepypasta of tkf, moh, so. 01:39-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:39-23 oh my god 01:39-34 We were all so dumb then, lmao. 01:39-48 We were inot/i dumb. 01:40-05 It was a discussion of two different ideologies. Thanks to that, we grew. 01:40-06 Im the most OG because I have once kicked Lord Fanatic and Dutchess Heaven 01:40-20 Michael Haptic should stay on DZyR Haptic. It's a good throwback to the past. 01:40-23 I have kicked Downtown Freezy 01:40-27 ~ Downtown Freezy has been kicked by Downtown Freezy ~ 01:40-31 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:40-34 Want a real throwback?? 01:40-35 (danmn) 01:40-40 danmn 01:40-41 i cant fucken spell 01:40-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 01:40-44 (damn) 01:40-46 Imma switch to mobile in a few minutes. 01:40-48 danmn schneider 01:40-53 Shadowrath71 01:40-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:41-09 Shadowrath71 is a HUGE throwback 01:41-12 so south ferry two years ago was wild 01:41-23 http://prntscr.com/nnqehc Betta update thiz 01:41-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:41-47 Haha lol 01:41-59 RoG... 01:42-10 Link NOW. 01:42-10 didnt you reveal what the account name was at some point 01:42-15 No links to RoG 01:42-17 ~ DZyR Haptic has left the chat ~ 01:42-27 was a private roleplay based on a VERY old PS thing, pre-South Ferry we're talking. 01:42-56 pre-DTF as well who came before South Ferry 01:42-58 Not RoG. 01:42-58 pre-brony trollpasta admin sf or even before that 01:43-05 The page SF showed there. 01:43-07 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-08 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-08 Ah 01:43-11 UTRP profile page 01:43-13 I believe 01:43-16 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-43 There was one before TP, but he is no longer with us. 01:43-46 ~ DZyR Haptic has left the chat ~ 01:45-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:45-14 Lost Traveler: 2017-2018 Second Coming 2019-prez 01:45-34 'Did Marshall say donuts?" Chris asked as Marshall ran off quickly. "I suppose it has been an exceedingly long time since I smelled anything. I think we ought to do it as a conglomeration, but what are your opinions?" 01:45-55 Fuck Fuck Shit. 01:46-00 Why does this always happen? 01:46-35 Idk. 01:46-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:46-44 Eh to hell with it, go to the shop. 01:46-53 Discuss shit, Castellanos be at the shop, eat donuts, 01:47-02 Episode ends with the destroyed lab. 01:47-15 remember when i wanted checkusers 01:47-18 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-21 Eh. 01:47-38 cursed post time 01:47-39 Hello. 01:47-39 01:47-39 I am Brick. 01:47-39 01:47-39 01:47-39 01:47-39 I think I would be experienced as a moderator/chat moderator because of my experience around FANDOM and this local community. As a global discussion mod I know all there is about discussions, as for chat moderatorship I have been a Mod on CC since February. I know most users here, and I hope i would be a good fit for discussions/chat mod. 01:47-39 01:47-39 01:47-39 01:47-39 byyeee 01:47-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has been kicked by Android Oreo ~ 01:47-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:47-41 I feel that is too repetitive, SF. 01:47-41 It's just like when Savannah wanted donuts and ran into big baddie Baptiste. 01:47-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:47-48 Shame. 01:47-57 Good, OW. 01:47-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:48-07 fuck your android oreo i do not watch your videos because you do not make videos 01:48-15 Sure. 01:48-15 Hear about Stan Lees death?? 01:48-17 "fuck your android orea" 01:48-26 "android orea" 01:48-34 there did it for you dtf 01:48-46 How the fuck will he hide in Endgame?! There wont be a Stan Lee to hide 01:49-06 already filmed 01:49-11 movie's been out for weeks 01:49-17 ~ DZyR Haptic has left the chat ~ 01:49-33 was filming last year 01:49-45 he shows up as a younger version of himself as a hippie in the 70s 01:49-56 dude spoilers 01:50-12 I am ____ ___ *snap* 01:50-40 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-51 ~ DZyR Haptic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:51-26 Thanos <3 Captain Marvel 01:51-30 There's a TDL version of that too, Downtown Freezy. 01:51-44 "I am inevitable" 01:51-44 "____ has been banned by TheKorraFanatic" 01:51-44 Truly epic. 01:52-01 ~ DZyR Haptic has left the chat ~ 01:55-24 who? 01:55-30 btw TDL peeps it is nearly my 5 year wikiversary 01:55-41 i am not joking either 01:55-47 It does not matter, Heaven........ 01:55-53 you havent been on here for 5 years 01:55-54 I am so happy I educated Michael on Foids. 01:55-56 Sure, Logan.wood2. 01:56-01 you literally told me you joined just before I did 01:56-39 november 2015 01:56-44 that is when i began 01:56-51 or i can remember 01:57-20 Logan.wood2 literally created in 2014. 01:57-28 really 01:57-34 okay 01:57-37 Yes. 01:57-43 thxs 01:57-56 i don't remember because i avoided it 01:58-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:58-35 I don't know 01:59-55 syde knows a bit about me 02:00-03 korra knows about me 02:00-08 mess knows about me 02:00-15 south knows about me 02:00-16 I do, indeed. 02:00-21 I know all your secrets, Logan.wood2. 02:00-24 I still wonder why you did it. 02:00-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:00-39 oh korra the meme died 02:00-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:00-55 Damn it, NO! ;( 02:01-07 south ferry buddy some secrets 02:01-21 My apprentice wonders why you did it too. 02:02-04 who is your apprentice 02:02-18 Good ol' XxSBxX. 02:02-26 okay 02:03-39 oh btw https://prnt.sc/nnqehc 02:03-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:03-42 http://prntscr.com/nnqjfn 02:03-47 Good discussion happening here. 02:04-08 how many gender KORRA 02:04-12 why 02:04-12 Hes not SJW is he 02:04-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:04-16 2. 02:04-22 He said 76, MoH. 02:04-29 disowned. 02:04-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:04-58 DENIED 02:06-14 i find memes very intent 02:11-08 2 genders 02:11-12 not even a question lmao 02:11-23 i'm not memeing or anything 02:12-23 No shit. 02:12-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:12-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:12-38 The "two genders" question is used to determine who the idiots are. 02:12-42 there is a _____ and there is a ______ 02:12-46 nothing in between 02:12-57 More than 2 genders believed by ino one/i and is a TKF meme. 02:13-09 Bout the same as "Tell me, is Santa real?" 02:13-33 Hmph. 02:13-44 Sadly, tons of liberal idiots believe in more than two. 02:13-53 And 2+ is supported by LIBERALDOM. 02:14-28 http://prntscr.com/nnqlut 02:14-30 ferry's right 02:15-45 Sure. 02:15-56 C.Syde65, tell me, 02:15-59 how many genders are there? 02:16-19 Two natural genders. 02:16-32 How many genders ALTOGETHER. 02:16-48 Not one person believes there are more than 2 biological genders. 02:16-51 Any other notion is CJ. 02:16-55 And CJ is as obvious as 1+1. 02:17-14 There are ino/i mental genders either or whatever. 02:17-19 You are what you are born as. 02:17-36 Of course. 02:17-40 "Pan" does not exist. 02:17-56 Pan does exist, sadly. 02:18-06 As it extends to dating trans people. 02:18-10 ^ 02:18-19 iTransgender/i does not exist. 02:18-26 You will remain a man and a female, of course. 02:18-30 male or female. 02:18-42 its a sub gender south ferry 02:18-51 not a real gender but a sub gender 02:18-57 Transgenderism is a mental illness 02:19-02 Not a gender. 02:19-05 Trans does not exist, nor does Pan. 02:19-08 Indeed, Downtown Freezy. 02:19-23 If you a man, you remain a man. 02:19-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:19-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-37 "Pan" and such are a result of the decay of men in the Western world. 02:19-48 True. 02:20-11 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:20-47 I think some FNAF Haters are trying to get revenge on WIKIA but IDK why. In fact the only person I think that would want to get back at FNAF is because he saw me playing FNAF 2 so he downloaded it but he got jumpscared by the puppet. However he isn't attacking because. A. He doesn't know how to hack. B. He's 5 years old. 02:20-59 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-00 Let's easily get the source of this. 02:21-07 Let it be known that homosexuality and transgenderism were classified as imental disorders/i until this status was dropped due to SJW outrage. 02:21-08 Sure, DTF. 02:21-13 "redirect attacks" on the fnaf canon wiki 02:21-27 when everyone was redirected to sum shit like porn, jumpscares, etc 02:21-32 Homosexual does not exist, of course. 02:21-39 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:21-42 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:21-52 South Ferry does not exist. 02:22-05 See, evidence! 02:22-18 ^ 02:22-23 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:22-29 ^ 02:22-42 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:23-22 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:23-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~